eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eiserner Thron
thumb|250px|Der Eiserne Thron in der TV-SerieDer Eiserne Thron ist der Thron des Königs der Sieben Königslande in Westeros. Er wird häufig auch als Metapher genutzt, um Bezug auf das Amt des Königs zu nehmen. Dieser hält vor allem Audienzen auf seinem Thron ab oder spricht Recht. Andere Personen, die im Namen des Königs agieren, wie beispielsweise seine Hand, haben ebenfalls das Recht, bei Abwesenheit des Königs, auf dem Thron zu sitzen. Der Thron ist kalt und hart mit vielen scharfen Kanten. Der Eiserne Thron Konstruktion Der Eiserne Thron wurde von König Aegon I. Targaryen konstruiert, dem ersten König der Sieben Königslande. Aegon der Eroberer schuf den Thron aus den Schwertern seiner besiegten Gegner. Es wird angenommen, dass man 1000 Schwerter benötigt haben soll, die im feurigen Atem von Balerion erhitzt wurden. Das Schmieden und Formen soll 59 Tage gedauert haben. Der Eiserne Thron ist eine Monstrosität aus Spitzen, scharfen Kanten und verbogenem Metall. Er ist sehr unkomfortabel und die Lehne aus rauhem Metall macht es unmöglich, sich anzulehnen. Aegon I. hat ihn bewusst derart unbequem konstruiert, da seiner Meinung nach ein König niemals bequem sitzen sollte. Aerys II. (der Irre König) schnitt sich oft an den Schwertern. Es wird gesagt, dass der Thron bereits für der Tod mehrer Menschen verantwortich ist. Der Thronsaal Siehe auch: Roter Bergfried Seit der Erbauung des Roten Bergfriedes befindet sich der Eiserne Thron auf einer erhöhten Plattform im Thronsaal. Normalerweise stehen die Mitglieder der Königsgarde schützend vor dem Thron. Wenn der König eine Audienz hält, dürfen einzig er selbst, seine Familie und sein Rat sitzen. Alle anderen im Raum befindlichen Personen müssen stehen oder knien. Während der Herrschaft der Targaryens war der Thronsaal mit den Schädeln ihrer Drachen ausgeschmückt. Als sie von den Baratheons abgelöst wurden, ersetzte König Robert sie durch Wandteppiche, die Jagdszenen darstellten. Diese wurden nach Robert's Tod wieder entfernt. Der Thronsaal war der Schauplatz von drei bedeutenden Ereignissen: *Die Könige Maegar I. Targaryen und Aerys II. Targaryen wurden ermordet *Rickard und Brandon Stark wurden im Saal hingerichtet *Joffrey I. Baratheon wurde auf seinem Hochzeitsfest vergiftet und starb Könige auf dem Eisernen Thron Targaryen - Dynastie Siehe auch: Haus Targaryen Sobald Aegon 6 der 7 Königslande erobert hatte, ernannte er sich selbst zum König von Westeros und die Herrschaft des Eisernen Thrones breitete sich über den gesamten Kontinent aus. Seine Regentschaft wurde von den Königen im Norden und des Steines anerkannt. Auch die von ihm eingesetzten Herrscher der Weite, der Sturmlande und der Flusslande sagten ihm ihre Unterstützung zu. Die ersten Jahre seiner Herrschaft waren geprägt von Unruhen und Aufruhr. Nach Aegon's Tod wurde sein Sohn Aenys zum König ernannt. Der aus Inzest hervorgegangene Thronfolger wurde stets als Schwächling angesehen. Der Glaube an die 7 lehnte die Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Herrschaft ab, was zum Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger gegen den Eisernen Thron führte. Da er mit der Situation nicht fertig wurde, übergab König Aenys I. den größten Teil der Verantwortung an seinen Halbruder und Hand des Königs Maegor ab. Er folgte Aenys auf den Thron als Maegor I. Targaryen, nachdem jener 5 Jahre nach seinem Amtsbeginn verstarb. Maegor der Grausame war ein strenger Regent. Seine Reaktion auf den Aufruhr war heftig und blutig und führte zum Tod Tausender in der Schlacht, im Gemetzel oder durch das Feuer seines Drachen. Der Krieg dauerte die gesamte Amtszeit von Aenys und Maegor an. Während Maegor's Regentschaft wurde der Bau des Roten Bergfriedes beendet. Um all seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren, tötete Maegor alle am Bau beteiligten Personen. Schließlich wurde er von Jaehaerys I. abgelößt, in dessen 50-jähriger Amtszeit Frieden herrschte. Auch König Viserys I. regierte in einer Zeit des Friedens und Überflusses für das Königreich. Nach seinem Tod kam es jedoch zum Erbfolgestreit zwischen seiner älteren Tochter und selbsternannten Thronerbin Rhaenyra und seinem jüngeren Sohn Aegon. Der Streit führte zum ersten größeren Bürgerkrieg in der Geschichte des vereinigten Königreiches, der als Tanz der Drachen bekannt werden sollte. Er endete mit Rhaenyra's Niederwerfung und ihrer Hinrichtung. Doch Aegon's II. Herrschaft währte nur kurz. Nach seinem Tod nahm Rhaenyra's Sohn Aegon III. Targaryen den Platz seines Onkels ein und heiratete seine Cousine und Tochter von Aegon II. Obwohl der Erbfolgestreit gelöst und die Weiterführung der Targaryen - Linie gesichert wurde, hatte der Krieg großen Schaden angerichtet und das Haus Targaryen stark geschwächt. Viele Drachen sind bei den Schlachten umgekommen, wodurch sie sich ihrer wertvollsten Ressource beraubten. Dorne war für das Haus Targaryen lange Zeit eine Quelle der Frustration. Bei der Übernahme des Thrones im Jahre 157AL, gab König Daeron I. Targaryen im Alter von 14 Jahren den Befehl für die Eroberung von Dorne. Sein Ziel war es, die Arbeit von Aegon dem Eroberer zu beenden und alle 7 ursprünglichen Königreiche unter der Herrschaft des Eisernen Thrones zu vereinen. Sein Feldzug war ein Erfolg. Es gelang ihm, Dorne einzunehmen, aber die rebellischen Bürger von Dorne machten es den Eroberern zwar schwer, das Land zu halten. Man sagt, es habe einen Sommer gedauert und der junge Drache hätte 10000 Mann benötigt, um das Land zu erobern. Es zu halten, soll ihn sogar 50000 Männer gekostet haben. Daeron selbst starb bei dem Versuch, seine Macht in dem Gebiet zu festigen, als eine Rebellion der Dornischen ausbrach. Er starb im Alter von 18 und ihm folgte sein Bruder Baelor der Gesegnete, ein friedlicher und zutiefst frommer Mann. Er konstruierte die Große Septe von Baelor in Königsmund. Im Jahre 171AL starb Baelor I. Ihm folgte sein Onkel König Viserys II. Targaryen, der als 10. Targaryen - König auf dem Thron saß. Er regierte nur für ein Jahr, doch man sagt, dass er bereits zuvor das Königreich als Hand des Königs für König Baelor und zuvor König Daeron wahrhaftig regiert und bewahrt hat. Viserys Sohn war König Aegon IV. Targaryen, oft auch Aegon der Unwerte genannt. Er wird als schlechtester König in der Geschichte der 7 Königslande erachtet, zum Teil auch weil er auf seinem Totenbett alle seine Bastardkinder legitimierte und damit den Samen für die Schwarzfeuer - Rebellion sähte. König Daeron der Gute, der Dorne auf friedlichem Weg durch einen zweifachen Ehevertrag in die 7 Königslande eingliederte, überlebte die erste Schwarzfeuer - Rebellion, die mit dem Tod seines Halbbruders Daemon Schwarzfeuer endete. Daeron starb bei der großen Frühlingserkrankung. Ihm folgte Aerys I. Targaryen, ein gelehrter Mann, der den Großteil der Stattsangelegenheiten seiner Hand Brynden Strom überließ. Eine andere Schwarzfeuer - Rebellion endete bei Weißwand während seiner Herrschaft. Aegon's Tod führte zur Krönung seines jüngeren Bruders Maekar I., der 12 Jahre lange regierte. Ihm folgte sein Sohn Aegon V. auf den Thron, der als Aegon der Unerwartete bekannt wurde. Er war der 4. Sohn des 4. Sohnes und hatte somit ursprücnglich kaum Aussichten, jemals den Thron zu besteigen. Während seiner Herrschaft wurde das Haus Schwarzfeuer im Krieg der Neunheller - Könige ein für allemal ausgelöscht. Aegon kam bei der Tragödie von Sommerhall ums Leben. Nach ihm kam der kränkliche Jaehaerys II. Targaryen an die Macht. Obwohl er so gebrechlich war, regierte er für 3 Jahre doch weise und gerecht im Land. Ihm folgte König Aerys II. Targaryen, der als der Irre König bekannt werden würde. Sein Wahnsinn führte zum Krieg des Ursupators und zum Ende der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen nach beinahe 300 Jahren auf dem Eisernen Thron. Aerys wurde von einem Ritter seiner eigenen Garde niedergestreckt. Dieser wurde fortan Königsmörder genannt. Robert Baratheon wurde zum König gekrönt und die übrigen Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen flüchteten über die Meerenge nach Essos. Baratheon - Dynastie ''Siehe auch: Haus Baratheon '' Lord Robert Baratheon aus dem Haus Baratheon von den Sturmlanden, erklomm den Eisernen Thron im Jahre 283AL, nachdem er erfolgreich eine Rebellion gegen die Targaryens angeführt hatte. Diese brach aus, nachdem König Aerys II. mehrere hohe Lords getötet und einige andere Gräueltaten begangen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Aerys von einem Lennister statt von Robert selbst getötet worden war, verschonte diesen davor, Königsmörder genannt zu werden. 6 Jahre nach Robert's Thronbesteigung verkündete Lord Balon Graufreud von den Eiseninseln, der Robert's Herrschaft noch immer für ungesichert hielt, die Unabhänigkeit eben dieser und führte eine Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron. Seine Annahme erwies sich als falsch, nachdem dieselbe Koalition wie schon 6 Jahre zuvor, Balon's Rebellion niederzwang und die Eiseninseln wiedereingliederte. König Robert's Herrschaft kam zum Ende, als seine Ehefrau Königin Cersei seinen Tod arrangierte. Cersei's ältester Sohn, Joffrey I. Baratheon, wurde zum neuen Königin der 7 Königslande. Robert hielt ihn fälschlicherweise für seinen eigenen Sohn, doch damit lag er falsch. Aus diesem Grund starteten Robert's Brüder Stannis und Renly Baratheon eine Rebellion gegen den König und forderten beide ihren rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf den Thron. Andere Adelshäuser strebten die Unabhängigkeit ihrer Gebiete von der Herrschaft durch den Eisernen Thron an, was letztedlich zum Krieg der 5 Könige führte. Während des Krieges forderten der Norden und die Eiseninseln ihre Unabhängigkeit und sagten sich vom Reich los, während die restlichen Königslande mit in den Krieg gezogen wurden. Das Haus Stark trat dem Krieg bei, nachdem König Joffrey willkürlich die Enthauptung von Lord Eddard Stark angeordnet hatte. Das Haus Graufreud trat dem Krieg aus reinem Opportunismus bei, um die Unabhängigkeit der Eiseninseln wiederherzustellen. Nach 2 Jahren endete der Krieg inoffiziell mit dem Sieg von König Joffrey. Trotz seines Sieges wurde er auf seiner Hochzeit vergiftet und sein jüngerer Bruder Tommen Baratheon wurde zum König gekrönt. Der Kindkönig Tommen Baratheon ist momentan der Regent der 7 Königslande. Im Hinergrund wird er jedoch von seinen Beratern, seiner Mutter, Cersei Lennister, und seinem Großvater, Tywin Lennister, kontrolliert, der Tommen als Hand des Königs dient. Liste der Könige *1-37: Aegon I Targaryen, Der Eroberer / Der Drache thumb *37-42: Aenys I Targaryen *42-48: Maegor I Targaryen, Der Grausame *48-103: Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Der Schlichter / Der Weise *103-129: Viserys I Targaryen *129-131: Aegon II Targaryen *131-157: Aegon III Targaryen, Der Drachenfluch *157-161: Daeron I Targaryen, Der Junge Drache *161-171: Baelor I Targaryen, Der Gesegnete / Der Geliebte *171-172: Viserys II Targaryen *172-184: Aegon IV Targaryen, Der Unwerte *184-209: Daeron II Targaryen, Der Gute *209-221: Aerys I Targaryen *221-233: Maekar I Targaryen *233-259: Aegon V Targaryen, Der Unerwartete *259-262: Jaehaerys II Targaryen *262-283: Aerys II Targaryen, Der Irre König *283-298: Robert I Baratheon, Der Ursupator *298-300: Joffrey I Baratheon, Der *300-: Tommen I Baratheon, Der Knabenkönig ;Asprucherheber auf den Eisernen Thron *129-131: Rhaenyra Targaryen, the rightful heir to Viserys I Targaryen, she was usurped by her half-brother Aegon II Targaryen. This lead to the Dance of the Dragons‎ civil war. *195-196: Daemon Blackfyre, during the Blackfyre Rebellion. The first of the Blackfyre Pretenders. *c.256 :Maelys Blackfyre, during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. The last known Blackfyre Pretender. *283-298: Viserys Targaryen, the Beggar King, styled himself as Viserys III Targaryen; killed by the Dothraki for violating the laws of Vaes Dothrak. *298- : Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, Queen of Meereen. *298-299: Renly I Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End; killed by a shadow. *298- : Stannis I Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone. *300- : Aegon VI Targaryen. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Iron_Throne